Como el sol y la noche
by Caris Bleu
Summary: Declararse a alguien desde ya es complicado, pero más lo es cuando la chica en cuestión parece no entender señal alguna dada su despistes patológica.


**Los personajes que aparecen aquí pertenecen a CLAMP pero la historia salió de mi cabecita loca.**

_Summary: _Declararse a alguien desde ya es complicado, pero más lo es cuando la chica en cuestión parece no entender señal alguna dada su despistes patológica.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Como el sol y la noche<strong>_

Suspira.

¿Por qué es tan difícil lograr entender ciertas cosas? Porque para ella por más que tuviera 5 libros acompañándole y cerrándole el paso no lograba comprender nada, absolutamente nada.

¿Y qué es lo que ella no entiende?

—Todo mal, mal, mal.

Claro, cualquiera no entiende de qué hablo así que seré bueno y les daré más información.

Ella, una chica con aire inocente y lo es, créanme, y además de tener esa virtud, que creo que lo es, es de esas personas diagnosticadas con despistes crónica y patológica, y por más que tenga ya 17 años aún no logra disminuir ni un ápice esa característica de su persona.

Llevamos eso… sí, bueno lo sé, aún no entienden nada.

Se los plantearé de la manera más simple que se me ocurre…

—Shaoran, Shaoran.

Disculpen pero ella, la que no entiende nada, me está llamando.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Es que —hizo un puchero, tiene 17 pero aún hace pucheros, es otra de sus características—: estoy harta, me dijiste que debería entenderlo por mi cuenta, pero no lo logro, dame una pista, solo una más…

—No.

—Pero…

—No.

Puedo sonar pesado pero quiero que ella solita entienda todo.

—Ay, definitivamente esto te resta puntos en nuestra amistad.

Me aguanté la risa. Se acaba de parar y va en búsqueda de más libros, estamos en la biblioteca por si alguien se lo pregunta.

Okey, esto suena raro y si yo lo leyera diría ¿qué diablos es lo que ella quiere entender y por qué este chico da tantas vueltas en el tema y no dice nada?

Es simple: esa chica me gusta y he hecho de todo para que se dé cuenta de mis sentimientos, pero no hay caso, no ve nada y según nuestra amiga en común dice que yo le gusto… pero no sé, y aquí sale mi lado tímido, porque esa es mi realidad, soy tímido con las chicas en especial con la que ahora viene nuevamente con más libros y se tira al suelo maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Mi amigo me dijo que buscara una manera única de declararme a la susodicha que ahora me mira con sus impresionantes ojos verdes, lo que me pone un poco nervioso.

—Shaoran, creo que lo he encontrado.

Tragué pesado.

—Sí, me diste este escrito y no sé qué idioma es, pero encontré este libro que tiene lo mismo escrito en esos códigos raros, quieres que lo lea, ¿verdad?

—Exactamente.

—Ya, pero ¿cómo quieres que lo lea si no sé qué idioma es esto?

—Busca la versión en nuestro idioma.

—No está, ya pregunté.

Y sí, queridos amigos, sabía que la versión de esa pequeña historia no estaba en la biblioteca de la escuela.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —le pregunté.

—Ir a la biblioteca central de Tomoeda. Mira, no sé cuál es el motivo de esto —me dijo moviendo el pequeño libro y la hoja con el escrito —, pero si es importante para ti, lo haré.

Sonreí y sentí como un calor invadía mis mejillas.

—Bueno, te acompañaré hasta la biblioteca, luego me iré a mi casa a hacer los deberes.

—¿Me dejarás sola? —me pregunta haciendo nuevamente un puchero.

—Claro, quiero que lo encuentres por ti misma y luego me dices que opinas.

Frunció su seño para luego mirarme con sus ojos entrecerrados.

—¿No es de terror? Si estás tramando molestarme, Shaoran, juro que no te hablo más, ley del hielo de por vida para ti, que te quede clarísimo.

—No seas boba, y además es imposible que llegues a hacer eso conmigo.

—¿Tan seguro estás?

—Claro, y por el simple motivo que no puedes estarte callada por más de cinco minutos.

—¡Eres un pesado, Shaoran Li!

Devolvió los libros y nos fuimos a paso lento a la biblioteca, mi nerviosismo aumentaba ya que había encontrado el libro del cual pertenecía el misterioso escrito.

Se preguntarán para qué tanto preludio, pero ya les dije esta chica es especial, y la historia que quiero que lea es un simple relato de dos personas pero que… mejor lo dejo en misterio, por ahora.

Entramos y ella corrió, literalmente, al mesón central para preguntarle por el libro al bibliotecario. Se demoró bastante hasta que luego de unos 10 minutos se volteó, me sonrió ampliamente y levantó su pulgar.

Había dado con él.

Me acerqué y cuando estuve a su lado me habló de inmediato.

—¡Lo encontré!¡Lo encontré!

—Me alegro, ¿viste que no era tan difícil?

—Si como no, me has tenido una semana buscando esto, no, no solo eso, no pensé que era un libro y recién anoche se me ocurrió, espero que valga la pena.

—Eso depende de ti.

—¿Ah?

Tenía su cabeza ladeada en un gesto tan infantil que realmente me daba mucha gracia.

—Nada, solo léelo y analízalo, después hablamos, me voy.

—Está bien, te cuidas. Nos vemos mañana.

Le hice una señal de despedida y me fui, ahora solo dependía de ella.

* * *

><p>Maldito seas Shaoran Li.<p>

Casi me salen canas verdes por culpa de este "bendito" escrito que para mí era como un jeroglífico que ni siquiera un escriba egipcio podría haberlo entendido, ¿de dónde lo habrá sacado?

En fin, aquí estoy, en mi cuarto mirando el escrito y el libro en la versión japonés, menos mal que lo tenían en la biblioteca, o sino tendría que haber ido a Tokio a buscarlo, todo sea porque para mi mejor amigo era de gran importancia que lo leyera.

Cuando me pasó el papel hace un poco más de una semana mi rostro estaba más rojo que un tomate, y juro que pensé que era una carta de… de… bueno, una carta de amor.

Ya me puse roja, dios, es incontrolable, cada vez que estoy muy cerca de él estos sonrojos se desencadenan porque es obvio ¿no? Me gusta, lo descubrí hace poco, pero el gran dilema de todo esto es que no sé si será correspondido, y para mi pesar, aún no tengo el suficiente valor de declarar mis sentimientos, con solo hacerme la imagen mental de yo-diciendo-tú-me-gustas siento que me va a dar un infarto.

¡Ayy!

¿Por qué no puede ser más simple?

Bueno, mejor leo esto.

—¡Monstruo, la cena está lista!

ARRGG.

Tener un hermano mayor puede ser bueno y malo, para mí es una maldición, el muy grandote se burla como quiere de mi persona, pero ya me resigné, si en tus 17 años de vida siempre él ha sido así es lógico que nunca va a cambiar, pero como odio que me llame MONSTRUO.

Tomé el libro y la hoja, y bajé con ellos.

La escena era la habitual, mi padre ya estaba sentado y leyendo —como siempre— uno que otro escrito: es arqueólogo.

—Sakura, siéntate, Touya servirá —me ordenó.

Vi a mi hermano aparecer y me miró con ese gesto de sorna que tanto me exaspera.

—No te acostumbres, monstruo.

—No seguiré tus jueguitos, hermano.

Sonrió y dejó mi plato. Tenía el libro sobre mis piernas por lo que preferí dejarlo en la mesa junto a la hoja. De inmediato mi padre miró las dos cosas.

—¿Y eso?

—Ah, es un libro. Shaoran quiere que lo lea.

—Ese mocoso…

—No lo molestes, hermano, no es un mocoso, es mi amigo —dije defendiendo a Shaoran.

—No discutan —dijo mi padre con ese tono tan conciliador que lo caracteriza—. ¿Me dejas verlo?

—Claro.

Tomó la hoja con los "jeroglíficos" y la miró detenidamente. Luego asintió con la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente. ¿Será posible…?

¡Tonta Sakura!

Tengo un padre arqueólogo y especialista en lenguas antiguas, dios, si alguien pide que se paren los más tontos del planeta debería hacerlo de inmediato sin dudar.

—Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? —pregunté ya sabiendo la respuesta.

—Claro que sí, es una bella historia, más bien una carta —dijo mientras movía la hoja.

—¿Una carta?

—Sí, te daré un consejo, pequeña —tomó el libro y comenzó a hojearlo—. Mmm, acá, en esta parte se encuentra este escrito, pero traducido, es una historia muy breve, pero léela desde el comienzo porque si lees de inmediato el escrito no entenderás nada.

—Bueno, gracias papá.

—De nada, qué manera más original de mostrar los sentimientos.

¿De qué estaba hablando?

—Ehh…

—No me tomes en cuenta, pensé en voz alta —me dijo sonriente.

Solo atiné a sonreír, lo entendía, me sucede a menudo.

Después de cenar y comer el postre subí a mi cuarto y finalmente tomé el libro, llegué a la última hoja, eran 70 páginas, la nada para aquellos que tenían la lectura como _hobby_ y pasión, para mí era una tortura, odio leer, pero Shaoran quiere que lo lea… Todo sea porque él me lo pidió nada más.

Y otra vez: sonrojo.

Me tiré a mi cama y me puse mis lentes de lectura. No soy ciega pero los ocupo para cuando leo algún libro —lo que es casi inhabitual— y cuando estoy frente a la laptop —lo que es demasiado habitual—.

Título: En los atardeceres.

Fruncí mi ceño, ¿qué título es ese?

Partí leyendo, la historia era narrada como una especie de cuento o leyenda, al principio creí que era la típica historia de un pueblo y _blah_, _blah_, _blah_, pero me equivoqué.

La historia era de dos jóvenes muy distintos, ella era como el sol y él como la noche, pero pese a ser tan diferentes sus almas eran como dos gotas de agua que anhelaban juntarse y formar una.

Se veían poco puesto que como ella era como el sol en las noches debía volver a su hogar, y como él era como la noche solo podía salir de su hogar cuando la luna adornaba el ambiente, esas eran las reglas del pueblo en el que vivían.

Se convirtieron en buenos amigos y todos los días hablaban durante exactamente veinte minutos, que era lo que duraba el atardecer en el pueblo de aquellos jóvenes, momento en el cual el sol comenzaba a irse y la luna empezaba a llegar.

Él era misterioso y muy callado, ella era alegre y muy risueña.

Sin poder manejar a su corazón él, que era como la noche, comenzó a iluminarse a causa de ella, que era como el sol, y un día mientras hablaban se dio cuenta que estaba completamente enamorado de aquella chica de dorados cabellos.

Ella por su parte lo quería mucho puesto que lo consideraba su mejor amigo, y se alegraba de que cada vez que lo veía una luz iluminaba los ojos de él, una luz que no estaba en un inicio de su amistad.

No puedo negarlo, la historia hasta el momento iba muy bien, pero mi sexto sentido me dice que algo iba a pasar, y eso me puso un poco nerviosa, siempre este tipo de relatos tienen algo que los hace trágicos, como odio eso.

Miré el reloj, llevaba más de una hora leyendo la historia: sí, soy lenta, pero ya me quedaba poco y la parte del escrito se aproximaba. Mejor sigo.

Él tomo una decisión: iba a decirle sus sentimientos a la joven y pese que estaba preocupado porque no sabía si ella sentía lo mismo, lo iba a hacer igual. Su comportamiento cambió frente a ella, era entendible, antes no sabía lo que sentía por ella y ahora al tenerla cerca, ver el rostro de ella y las sonrisas que esta le brindaba lo ponían nervioso y lo dejaban sin habla.

…

Un momento, esto se me hace familiar… rodé mis ojos, dios, me pasa exactamente lo mismo con _él_.

Sonrojo, negué con mi cabeza, ¿por qué Shaoran quiere que lea esto?

Miré el libro, estaba a cuatro hojas de llegar al escrito, quizás ahí estaba la respuesta a todo.

Ella notó ese cambió en él aunque le costó, era un poco lenta la pobre.

Cof, cof, cof.

Yo también soy así de lenta, pero NO soy tonta, que quede claro.

Finalmente, había llegado el día, él estaba muy nervioso y ansioso a la vez, caminó a paso rápido al lugar donde siempre se reunía con la joven. Ella llegó corriendo ya que se había atrasado un poco por culpa del trabajo que tenía en su jardín.

"Toma" le dijo el chico. Ella tomó tímidamente lo que él le ofrecía: era una carta.

¡WTF! Shaoran hizo lo mismo, bueno, yo pensé que era una carta, pero, pero…

Cuando ella la empezó a abrir él miró hacia otro lado y le dijo muy nervioso que la leyera en voz alta. Ella asintió con su cabeza y comenzó a leer: lo que empezó a leer era el escrito de Shaoran, o el escrito del libro, o la carta, bah, da lo mismo.

"_No sabría por dónde empezar. Hay sentimientos que uno quiere expresar pero cuesta, y mucho. Leí una bella historia de la luna y el sol, y me llamó mucho la atención. De seguro tienes conocimiento de ello, y siento que somos como ellos, tú eres del día, eres del sol, y yo soy de la noche, de la luna, podemos vernos en estos atardeceres, pero luego cada uno emprende su camino. Yo no quiero eso, quiero que siempre me ilumines con tu calidez y alegría que te caracteriza porque yo quiero estar contigo y no solo en los eclipses que vendrían siendo nuestros atardeceres…"_

La chica dejó de leer porque su corazón comenzó a latir tan deprisa y su rostro estaba tornado en carmín. No sabía que decir porque a medida que iba leyendo la carta su corazón fue haciéndose más y más transparente y sus sentimientos salieron a la luz: ella igual lo quería de igual modo o incluso más.

"Somos muy distintos" dijo él. Ella negó con la cabeza y cuando llegó a su lado le tomó una mano y le dijo: "no lo somos, en el fondo de nuestros corazones ambos somos iguales porque los dos albergamos el sentimiento del amor".

Desde luego pudieron seguir juntos y pese a que en un inicio solo podían verse en los atardeceres, con la autorización de todo el pueblo y por el simple motivo que ambos se amaban permitieron su unión, y cada tarde dedicaban esos veinte minutos a estar sentados y abrazados mirando el ocaso que fue testigo del inicio de su amistad y del nacimiento de su amor.

Cerré el libro y me quedé mirando la luna que se veía desde mi ventana.

No sabía que pensar, ¿por qué…?

¿Por qué motivo Shaoran quería que leyera esto? Él era como la noche… cuando conocí a Shaoran era un chico serio…

_Callado y misterioso._

Igual que el joven del libro. También desde hace unas semanas estaba un poco raro y ¿nervioso? Yo igual estoy así cuando estoy con él, desde que sé que me gusta…

¡DIOS!

¿Será? ¿Será lo que creo?

* * *

><p>Eran exactamente las 7 de la mañana y ya me hallaba caminando hacía la escuela, entramos a las 8, pero ni siquiera pude dormir sabiendo que Sakura estaría leyendo la historia. Esa historia siempre me la contaba mi abuela al igual que la leyenda del Sol y la Luna, y sí, sin creer que eso podría llegar a ocurrirme sucedió. Sakura era como el sol, brillaba y poco a poco sus rayos fueron haciendo efecto en mi persona, haciendo que cambiara un poco mi personalidad, abriéndome hacia los demás, en fin, sacando lo mejor de mí.<p>

Me quedé mirando un gran árbol de cerezos. La diferencia de esa historia con la nuestra es que nosotros nos veíamos siempre, ellos solo podían verse en los atardeceres.

Proseguí mi caminar con destino conocido pero con una ruta que estaba variando mucho, debía hacer hora.

Pese a que di varias vueltas igual a las 7 veinte ya estaba entrando a la preparatoria, subí las escaleras que me llevarían al segundo piso en donde se encontraba la sala de clases, entré y sin fijarme mucho si había alguien más —lo que era casi imposible— dejé mis cosas.

—Hola —dijo alguien, salté del susto, y yo que pensé que estaba solo.

Me volteé y ahí estaba ella.

—S-Sakura.

—Es un milagro, ¿no? Pero soy un claro ejemplo de que existen.

Sonreí, de seguro se pondría a llover en unos minutos más, Sakura tenía un gravísimo problema con la puntualidad y verla allí realmente me sorprendía.

Se acercó tímidamente y noté su rostro arrebolado. Se sentó en un banco quedando frente a mí. Abrió sus labios dándome la impresión de que iba a hablar, pero a los segundos cerró su boca y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Lo leíste?

Asintió con la cabeza sin mirarme.

—Yo…

—Es una hermosa historia, muy bella, yo…

—Me alegro que te haya gustado —dije interrumpiéndola.

—Mucho.

Silencio.

Había llegado el momento de decirle todo.

—Sakura…

Me puso uno de sus dedos en mis labios y negó con la cabeza, ¿qué estaba pasando?

—No hables, o sea, déjame hablar a mi primero, necesito decirte algo.

Tragué pesado.

—A medida que iba leyendo la historia me iba sintiendo muy familiarizada con ella por el simple motivo que yo… bueno yo me sentí identificada con uno de los personajes, mucho en realidad. Las cosas que iba sintiendo eran como las que yo siento… por ti.

Nos quedamos mirando, mis ojos debían estar más abiertos que dos platos, venía tan claro a que sería yo quien diría todo y ahora es ella quien habla.

Sakura Kinomoto, la chica que me gusta se me estaba declarando…

¡Se me estaba declarando!

—Sakura…

—No, déjame terminar. No sé si sientes lo que yo siento, pero todo lo que el chico sentía por ella es lo que me sucede contigo, no sé por qué motivo me entregaste esto, en un principio me dije, Shaoran es como él, pero después lo pensé y me di cuenta que no, que eres como el sol, pero que en un principio le costaba mostrarse tal como es, con ese brillo que lo hace especial. Tú eres así y me has hecho conocerte y has provocado lindos sentimientos en mí. Shaoran… tú me gustas y mucho.

Si alguien preguntara quién es el hombre más feliz en la tierra sería el primero en gritar _yo_ porque así es como me siento.

Acorté las distancias y ella me miró con un poco de temor y a la vez vergüenza.

—Te pasé ese escrito para que dieras con el libro. Sakura, me gustas y mucho, traté muchas veces de hacértelo saber, de variadas maneras pero parecías no darte cuenta, así que busqué por otro lado y decidí que conocieras esta historia, la de ellos, para mi tú eres como el sol y por eso quería que la leyeras para que comprendieras lo que me haces sentir.

—No sé qué más decir —me dijo casi en un susurro.

—Creo que dijimos lo suficiente.

Y después de años de conocerla y de anhelar ese roce ahí nos encontrábamos los dos besándonos. Después de una larga travesía tratando de declararle mis sentimientos ella terminó ganándome de alguna manera.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Caris:<strong>

Dulce y más dulce :)

Sí, salió a flote nuevamente mi lado romanticón. Y no sé por qué se me ocurrió esta idea pero fue lo que salió de mi cabeza un sábado en el cual debía estar estudiando en vez de estar escribiendo, pero bueno...

Volviendo a lo importante: otra vez aparece un escrito de por medio (no me había dado cuenta hasta que volví a leer esta historia)

La historia partió como un simple _drabble_ pero al final terminó siendo muchísimo más largo. A Shaoran siempre le costó poder declarársele a la despistada de Sakura, recuerdo la serie y me da risa. Quise hacer algo bien lindo y lleno de corazones complicándole un poco la existencia a Sakura.

La historia del libro se me ocurrió a mí. La leyenda del Sol y la Luna la leí hace algún tiempo y deben conocerla, sino es así ya saben que _googleando_ les aparecerá.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Y ya saben, un _review_ se agradece en demasía, quiero saber que les pareció :D

¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! Aunque ya pasó el primero de enero, pero no importa, que sea un muy buen año para todos :D

Pd: Discúlpenme si se ven algún error ortográfico, he releído la historia pero no muy concentrada que digamos.

_Caris Bleu.-_


End file.
